Yuma Toshiro
Yuma Toshiro ( ユマ俊郎 ) sometimes romanized as Yuma Toishiro is an Espada and he is a Arrancar. Appearance Yuma is kind of slender, yet fairly very muscular. He is fairly tall, and has long silver hair and wears a black coat (robe), but his clothing is given red linings and is a different shape. His sleeves have small red wings, and he bears a black wing over his right shoulder. He also has blue-gray eyes. Personality Yuma is generally mature, serious,and pretty calm in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant. Yuma is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. He also hates when people call him "Luna" or "Moon" because of his silver hair. Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Though he rarely engages in it, Yuma appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort.Yuma prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. Hakuda Practitioner: Yuma has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. His trademark attack towards prey that he likes is to impale an opponent in the chest and gouge a hole in them in the same place as his own.[58][59] Sonido Practioner: One of Yuma's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Yuma moves at an excessively fast speed in combat. In his release state, he shows an even greater level of speed. Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Yuma is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand.\With his calm and collected nature, Yuma can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Cero: Yuma has been shown shooting Cero from his hands and fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a black color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast is powerful enough to send an opponent hurtling long distances, effectively destroying any obstacle in its path at great range. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. High Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is immensely high. As one of the strongest Espada, he is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō within Las Noches. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō *Byakko (破壊ルナ, Destruction Lunar) : Byakko means White Tiger in Japanese. While having a lot of special porperties, Yuma can use Byakko for teleporting, attacking, defending, and speed. It is a very long Zanpakuto, and it has very sharp edges. *:*Luna Zansha (ルナの牙,'' Luna Fang'') : Byakko absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly focused spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. The energy then shoots toward the opponent. If the energy hits the opponent, he or she could be damaged severly. It can also be used to block attacks and for speed boost. It can also be used to break through walls and etc. It is shaped on the lunar phases at random. *:*Bankai: Eclipse Byakko (日食白虎) : Yuma's sword transforms into a longer version of it's self, and it is colored black and gray. The cross guard has four prongs in a outward movement in the form of four fangs. His Bankai is ten times stronger then his original state. *:*'Resurrección': Yuma's release command for his Zanpakutō is "Destruction" . To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up,and stabs the sword into the ground, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then kicks the sword out of the ground,in a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Yuma's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth becomelonger like a Saber-Toothed. His hands turn into gray claws and his feet become gray clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the his eyes changes color to a topaz or goldish and cat-like. He loses his tiger paw, which is replaced by a huge paw with long claw. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting gray segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his back and his tail. *:Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: *:*'Enhanced Hierro': Yuma's Hierro receives an augmentation as well. *:*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Yuma released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with the a level of a captain. *:*'Enhanced Strength': Yuma's strength is so strong he can destroy half of the location he's battling in. *:*Earthquakes: When in his released form, hit the ground so hard a earthquake starts. *:*'Xerceron' (黒い牙, Black Fang): Yuma's spikes,fangs,and claws turn black. They shoot huge Ceros at the opponent. *:*'Resurrección: Segunda Lunar Tigre ('月のタイガー, Lunar Tiger): Yuma refers to his second state as "Lunar Destruction", both before and after its release, because the immensely dense spiritual pressure it releases instills destruction upon those around him. While he retains his black hair around his body, his long armor is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole. His paws grow into human-like tiger-like hand or paws grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes black. *:**'Rayo Lunar Hueco de Lance' (月面ライトニング中空ランス): Yuma creates a sword-like weapon made of Spiritual Perssure. Yuma can use it for attacks and defending. If it hits the opponent it could damage he or she severly. It is Dark Gray in color. *:**'Cero Luna' (月ゼロ): Cero Luna is Yuma's strongest cero. It is gray and gold in color and it has a black outline around it. It is so powerful it can destroy it's opponent with one blast. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada